Crystal Pines: Extra Stories
by Pokegirl333
Summary: Ever wondered what happens in between the adventures of the Crystal Pines? Curious about what happens when Mabel, Ford, Stan, and Dipper aren't fighting magical monsters? Look no further than "Crystal Pines: Extra Stories" to find out! I don't own this AU.


Mabel was a generally happy girl. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She had a family who loved her, she loved in a town where everyone knew each other's names, and she was blessed with the powers that no other human in the world wielded.

However, sometimes Mabel felt as though she didn't deserve it. That she didn't deserve to be a Crystal Pine. That she didn't deserve all the love that she recieved from her family.

Why would she?

Mabel had never helped her dad, Stan, Ford, or Dipper in a big way. Not once. In fact, if anything she just caused them trouble. Mabel had to be saved more than she would prefer. She was to reliant on those around her.

Mabel was honestly surprised her dad hadn't died of a heart attack yet. Just yesterday, her body was almost completely taken over by cats. CATS. She had done some dumb things that worried people needlessly, but really? Cats?

Mabel couldn't help but wonder about her place in the world sometimes. It wasn't anything that bothered her often, but events like yesterday's triggered the thoughts. She remembered yesterday night. Soos had been so traumatized that he didn't allow her to head home until the following morning, not without the gems there.

That was another thing, no one seemed to trust her. Mabel knew Dipper, Ford, and Stan didn't. Ford treated her like a child, Stan never took her seriously, and Dipper was constantly terrified that she would end up killing herself one way or another.

The half-gem turned to face her clock. It was a little bit past eleven. She should've been asleep by now. With a quiet groan, Mabel flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling as if expecting it to move.

After a moment of this, Mabel heard the temple doors open. She sat up to see who it was. A thick white line cut the door neatly in half. Dipper.

She watched him step out and scan his surroundings. "Dipper?" She questioned, causing him to jump. Dipper stared at her with wide eyes and sweat beads formed on his face. "What are you doing, Dip?" Mabel asked. "I...um...just wanted to check on you. You know, to make sure you're okay after the while cat fiasco."

The tips of Dipper's ears began to glow a pale blue color. He was lying, Mabel could tell. He rarely did so, because he hated lying. But she had figured out how to tell when he was fibbing. When he lied, his ears would always turn blue. It was just how things worked. Mabel had figured this out when she was around age five. She had always found it cute, like a puppy staring at its own reflection. Dipper didn't know about this, and Mabel didn't plan on telling him anytime soon.

She could press on, accuse him of telling her lies, but decided not to. Instead she presented him with a small smile. "Oh, yeah! Me? Psh... C'mon now Dipping Sauce, you know me!"

It was now Dipper's turn to be skeptical. Mabel had a habit when she lied as well. Her eyes would shift to the left and right very quickly. "Okay Mabes," he said as he walked up the stairs to sit next to her on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insisted. Why worry him about it? It was silly and Mabel knew that he and the Crystal Pines has more important things to worry about.

Dipper flipped her hair over her face, much to Mabel's irritation. She spat and flipped it back into place. "Who taught you to be a liar? Because they did a bad job," he joked. Mabel smiled and forced a laugh. Dipper's sense of humor was...below average, to put it nicely.

"Hey bro-bro, I'm cool. Why don't you just head back into the temple?" Mabel attempted to make him leave. "Nope. Not untill you tell me what's on your mind. I'll leave then."

"Promise?" Mabel was getting tired now. She also planned to visit Schmipper and Smabel tomorrow, so she really needed the energy. Dipper nodded. "Don't try to lie. You know I can tell when you do," he added.

Yes. Mabel knew all to well about her eye shifting habit. Dipper had been sure to point it out. A lot. She just couldn't help it, though. Mabel swallowed her pride and began to speak. "Do you think I'm useless?"

She was afraid to hear the answer. Mabel knew Dipper, and she knew he wouldn't say anything that would hurt her feelings. However she also knew he would resort to lying to spare her. "W-what?" He sputtered. Oh no, already off to a bad start. "Of course not! C'mon Mabel, you're a Crystal Pine too. You're an important part of the team we need you."

It was so sweet, Mabel almost wished she could believe it. That she could believe that they actually needed her. However, she couldn't. Because Dipper's ears were turning blue. She gave him a smile, the best one she could muster. What else could she do?

"You're the best, Dipper. Thanks," she hugged the pale gem. "I love you," she said after a moment. "Love you too, Mabes." They broke the embrace and Dipper stood up. "Try and get some sleep. Last time you stayed up too late you had to make Mabel Juice as an 'energy drink,'" he made air quotes, "and you know that's not allowed anymore."

Mabel laughed. She remembered how she drank to much and ended up puking. Ford didn't allow her to make it anymore afterwards. He wasn't exactly pleased that she had blown chunks all over the kitchen floor. Stan got mad when he was the one who had to clean it up because Mabel was too sick to.

"I will," she promised. "Night Mabes." Dipper walked down the stairs and toward the temple door. His gem glowed, opening the door to reveal his water-filled room. He gave one more wave before walking inside.

Mabel flopped back into the bed as soon as the door was closed. She stared at the ceiling and allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts. She knew that one day she would be able to use her powers to help save humanity. To help her protect family. It wasn't like Mabel had never used her gem before. She had summoned her weapon, a pink shield, just a short while ago.

There was no way that it was just a fluke, and Mabel had no real powers at all. She knew it, there was no doubt about it. One day Mabel would be incredible. One day Mabel would master her powers.

...Right?

 **Disclaimer: I didn't make this AU. I also don't own GF or SU.**

 **A/N: I decided to make this. Why? I don't really know. Honestly I wanted to write something in honor of the new Steven Universe episode, but I knew there was no way I would have another Crystal Pines chapter done in time. So I thought to myself 'Why not make a short one-shot for the aftermath of Cat Fingers?' Then I thought 'Why not make this a full series of one-shots that take place in the Crystal Pines time-line?' Do I did. I won't do one of these for every chapter, but I'll write one when I get the idea for it. You guys can suggest ideas too. I don't know, let me know what you think.**


End file.
